


Curiosity

by Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Fluff without Plot, Good Loki, Loki Has Issues, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson/pseuds/Brooklyn_Hela_Jackson
Summary: You are told never to talk to strangers, but sometimes you can meet someone interesting.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just a bit of fun I wrote. I think it's super fluffy cuteness.

“The next person you don't recognize you’re gonna say hi too. Come Buck you can do this.” Bucky muttered to himself as he walked around the disused common areas of the tower. Tony was having a bad week so he, Steve and few of the others had flown back to NYC to give him some space.

Everyone else had gone for a run. The city was still a bit too much for him so he had stayed behind. Now as far as he could tell he was alone on this floor.

Turning a corner he found that, no, he wasn't alone. A man in a black shirt that he definitely didn't know was staring out the window at the skyline. Taking a deep breath Bucky walked up to the stranger.

“Hi, I'm James Buchannan Barnes, but people call me Bucky.” He smiled, offering his hand, as the stranger turned. The man looked at his outstretched left hand for a second before grabbing his arm in both hands and pulling it to get a better look, and knocking Bucky of balance.

 “Is this Vibranium?” He asked with an intense curiosity. Bucky had barely managed to catch himself as the man turned his head to look at him. The other man blushed as they made eye contact, realizing just how close Bucky was too him. Not that Bucky minded being that close. The guy was really good looking.

“Yeah, yeah it is Doll. It's also still attached to me.”

“Oh… OH!” The man's green eyes suddenly went wide. He let go of Bucky's arm and turned away, supremely embarrassed. “Sorry.”

“’S all good.” Bucky smiled. Offering his right hand this time, he tried again. “I'm Bucky.”

Again the man looked at his outstretched hand, then he seemed to remember something. Cautiously he shook Bucky's hand. “Loki.”

Loki still seemed nervous. Bucky felt for the guy. He was clearly uncomfortable having someone talk to him like a normal person. If anyone knew how that felt it was Bucky.

“Its nice to meet you Loki. I never thought my arm would be a good ice breaker.” He chuckled. “Kinda thought I was alone up here.”

“As did I.” He gestured towards Bucky's left arm. “May I?”

“Sure, I just can't take it off.” He pulled the sleeve higher revealing more of the arm as he extended it again.

“Why not?” Loki carefully leaned over the arm looking closely at the wrist.

“It's all wired up to my spine or something like that. Stark knows more of the details than me.” Bucky shrugged. “He helps keep it working.”

“How did you end up with it? I have never seen anything like it before.” He traced his fingers over some of the plate joints on the forearm.

“Fell from a mountain.” Loki’s green eyes shot up to Bucky's face in disbelief. “It's a long story. And not exactly a happy one.”

“The best tales rarely are.” Loki smirked.

**A couple of hours later**

“Really, you still asked Stark for the drink? I can't believe that.” Bucky laughed, setting his mug of cocoa on the table. “Did you get your drink?”

“Eventually. Stark still argues that I should have joined him before the fight. Says it would have tasted better.” Loki was smiling as he leaned back on the couch.

“Nah, I always find it tastes better afterward.” Bucky shifted into a more comfortable position.

“I have another question about your arm. How much can you feel with it?”

“I can feel some pressure, texture and a bit of hot or cold, not much else though.” Bucky looked at the other man for a moment.

“How much pressure?”

“Well, I can feel you running your fingers along the back of my hand if that's what you're actually trying to ask.”

Loki blushed and started to pull his hand away only to have the cool metal catch it quickly.

“I didn't say you had to stop. It feels nice. The only one who ever touches it is Tony when he's messin’ around with it.”

“I would think that the good Captian would touch you.”

“He's dating someone else. We've never been interested in each other.”

“Really? I though he was in love with you.” Loki seemed concerned. Bucky was surprised as everything he had ever heard about his new friend was that he was only concerned with himself.

“No. We're just really good friends.”

“Oh.” His fingers still lightly traced random patterns on Bucky's silver hand.

“Have you ever heard the saying ‘curiosity killed the cat’ Loki?” Bucky took a deep breath.

“Yes, and isn't the cat actually a curious person?” Loki shifted slightly.

“Yeah, but ya know, there is a second part.” Bucky smirked. He was pretty sure Loki knew what he was about to do.

“And what would that be.” A mischievous look settled on Loki's sharp features.

 Hoping he wasn't about to be a dead cat, Bucky slid his metal hand behind Loki's head and kissed him. Loki pulled him deeper into the kiss.

“What was that second part again, Bucky?” Loki winked as they pulled apart.

“Satisfaction brought it back.” Bucky said with a soft moan before pulling Loki on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> yay for cuteness. 
> 
> I would love to hear from you. I will try and respond to all comments.


End file.
